


Rain and Coffee

by LuckyLunch90



Category: MapleStory
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/F, Flaff, I’m from Brazil so here may be some grammar mistakes, Kinesis and Yuna are... maybe 22 years old, Nero is 19, Romance, a little dirty at the end, client/waitress, flirt, why is there no kineyuna fanfiction??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLunch90/pseuds/LuckyLunch90
Summary: Sometimes you have to wait for the rain to end in slightly unusual place.
Relationships: fem!Kinesis/Yuna (MapleStory)
Kudos: 3





	Rain and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... I didn’t see a single fanfiction about my favorite couple here and decided to write it myself.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Сегодня был тяжелый рабочий день. И все бы хорошо, у Кинезиса почти каждый рабочий день тяжелый день, но как только девушка вышла из офиса, сразу пошел дождь. Хорошо. Ее дом на другом конце города, зонтика с собой нет, и что ей теперь делать?

Конечно, она могла взять такси, но подсчитав, сколько оно может стоить в такую ненастную погоду, она решила отказаться от этой идеи. Ливень все еще продолжался и, казалось, даже не думал останавливаться.

Кинезису очень повезло, ведь буквально рядом с ним находился дом с кофейней на первом этаже. Погулять под дождем две минуты, а потом выпить чашку горячего кофе? Такой вариант гораздо больше подошел темноволосой девушке.

* * *

В главном зале играла довольно приятная, спокойная песня. Мягкий свет успокаивал. Отличное место, чтобы переждать дождь, не правда ли? Девушка заказала капучино и, не заметив этого, стала всматриваться в стекающие по стеклам окна капли.

Кинезис любил дождь. Ей определенно понравился шелест листьев, звук воды по стеклу. Запах дождя заставил ее расслабиться и невольно задуматься о чем-то приятном.

Лента Instagram наскучила после второй минуты бессмысленной траты батареи телефона. Девушка не могла придумать достойного занятия.

"Not tired of waiting?" Cute waitress with long purple hair and a yellow ribbon on the left side smiled slightly, put the order on the table, then quickly left to carry the next one. Kinesis thought, she was pretty cute.

A cup with drink was ruthlessly emptied in just a couple of minutes. Dark-haired girl closed her beautiful lilac eyes, listening to the playing song and trying to memorize the words from the chorus, so that she could then add to her playlist. A little more than half an hour passed, and there were no empty seats not only in the lobby, but also in other, more remote places of the coffee shop.

It was very noisy. With nothing to do, the girl went online again.

"Seven percent left. And when did I have time?.." Kinesis asked herself irritably.

Kinesis twisted a ring on her little finger, on the periphery of her vision, noticing the same waitress approaching her, and when she ran closer to her, she held out her hand in hope of drawing attention to herself. Without calculating a strength and speed, she accidentally touched a tray, and someone’s cocktail, - strawberry, it seems, - poured out right on her pants. 

"Oh my God! Excuse me, please!"

"Nothing wrong." A brunette answered distantly and looked up at worker’s face again. And yet admitted that she was very sweet.

Kinesis looked at the badge. The badge read "Yuna".

* * *

After a few minutes of apology, both to Kinesis herself and to client who ordered the cocktail, Yuna escorted the girl to the service room to do something with her clothes. Her eye was attracted by the ring, but she decided not to ask unnecessary questions.

"Where can I charge my phone here?" Asked Kinesis. The waitress showed her a socket and gave her a charger, and then, too carefully, as for a familiar person, wrapped her in a blanket. "I think you overdid it a little, baby. Shouldn’t you be delivering orders now?"

"I-I ran out of shift, I was just taking the last orders..." She answered, blushing a little. She looked at the ring again, and this time it wasn’t hidden from its owner.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?.."

"My ring. Do you like it?"

"N-no, I’m just..." Waitress mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse. It didn’t work particularly well. Yuna was attracted not so much by the ring as by its location - a right little finger. She must confess, it looked very appropriate there. But this is just decoration, and not at all...

No, hardly.

"Baby, won’t you lend me your number?" Dark-haired girl started flirting. Yuna became embarrassed and looked away to the side.

When there was enough battery power to talk to Nero, Kinesis made a call to ask her to bring her clothes.

As the girl had expected, the talk turned out to be long, because her old friend loved to chat about something abstract. Rather it wasn’t even a talk, but a continuous Nero’s monologue, to which brunette sometimes agreed. As a result, she was promised to pick her up in half an hour.

Kinesis glanced around service room. She looked at the clock. From the moment she came here, twenty minutes have passed. There was absolutely nothing to do.

"Your shift is over. Why are you still sitting here?"

"It’s such a downpour outside the window, where I’ll go?" Yuna smiled. Brunette chuckled. 

"You never answered. What attracted you to my ring?"

"W-well, it’s usually worn when-"

Yuna wasn’t allowed to finish. Kinesis approached her too close and licked her lips predatory. The purple-haired girl even became somewhat uncomfortable, and she tried to pull away. Brunette grabbed her cheeks and reminded:

"What about the number?" As if nothing had happened, she sat down in her place, where she sat just a few seconds ago.

"M-maybe..." Waitress blushed and looked away.

* * *

Seven minutes have passed since the talk with Nero.

"There are twenty three minutes left. Or maybe more. Nero likes to be late so much." Flashed through Kinesis’ head.

"U-um, s-sorry, but could you..." The dark-haired girl didn’t notice how her hand was on someone else’ knee.

"Of course, baby, sorry." She smiled. Her grin made waitress feel her blush even more. The hand was reluctantly removed from her. Yes, Kinesis clearly liked this cute girl. "Maybe, you want to go somewhere later?"

Yuna nodded almost imperceptibly, completely embarrassed. A quiet laugh escaped Kinesis’ lips.

* * *

Through the remnants of what looked like a dream, brunette heard slightly shaken Nero’s voice, trying to wake her up and at the same time scolding for everything: for carelessness, for falling asleep here, for marks of kisses on the neck and even for shirt lying on the floor.

Yuna must have left a long time ago.

While Kinesis was dressing, she found a small piece of paper in the pocket of her shirt with phone number of that lovely waitress written on it.

It seems that this Saturday they can still go somewhere together.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a fanfic about male!Kineyuna soon. So, I hope you’ll read it too <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
